The number of content items delivered from a content provider to a user device can be limited when the user device has a limited number of identifiers to process multiple content items. There is a need for more sophisticated methods and systems for transmitting a, plurality of content items from a content provider to a, plurality of user devices and coordinating the plurality of content items provided to the plurality of user devices.